Perfect Saturday
by CoolDiva
Summary: A sweet, kinda fluffy oneshot featuring TommyKimberly. Set during the MMPR era.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own PR. I'm just a twenty-something chick with crazy dreams... .

I don't know why I even bothered tellin' myself I wouldn't write any more til after Christmas. (sighs).

Okay... I really wasn't planning to try my hand at a fic/ficlet about these two 'til later on down the line, ya know?

**I've paired Kim with Jason in nearly all of my fics** (I'm nowhere **near** done with them. Sorry, LOL. **Totally** respect everyone else's opinions, though). But I like** T/Kim**, too. They were so sweet and cute together. I'm just not big at all on fics about them as an adult couple. I hope this fic is passable. If not, at least I tried, right?

* * *

**Perfect Saturday**

It was a typically sunny, Saturday in Angel Grove. A petite, pretty, sixteen-year-old brunette was sleeping in her bed like a baby, wearing a dreamy smile and clutching her pillow tightly. Kimberly Hart was currently having an amazing dream about her and longtime boyfriend, Tommy Oliver- something that couldn't exactly be considered a rare thing.

"Kim?"

Kim muttered something unintelligible, then, turned away from the person- who chose to shake her shoulder insistently. Annoyance began filling the pink ranger. Couldn't she dream in peace? Was that so wrong? Geez, why would somebody even be bothering her right now anyway? It had to be the middle of the night.

"Girl, it's almost two in the afternoon. When're you planning to wake up- in the year 2000?"

Something in Kim's sleep-filled brain clicked. Aisha Campbell. Kim's eyes slowly opened and she turned back to face her friend. She stared at the yellow ranger as if she had no idea whom she was for a few moments, then, the sleepiness began clearing up. Kim sat up, stretched, covered her mouth and yawned.

"Hey, Ishe. I love you and everything, but, isn't it against the law to wake somebody up so early on _Saturday_?"

Aisha smirked. "Crane, where I come from, nearly two in the afternoon ain't considered "so early"."

Kim's eyes widened. Whoa! Okay, like most- if not all- teens, she liked to sleep in a little on the weekends. But, on this particular Saturday, she had arranged to have a picnic on the beach with Tommy- something they normally did on Sundays. But they'd decided to switch up just this once for some reason.

She tossed the covers aside and swung her legs out of the bed. "Tommy's picking me up in- oh, my God. He'll be here soon. I better hit the showers. 'Sha, could you find me something to wear, please?"

"No problem. Now, get movin', Hart," Aisha said, already heading over to the closet.

* * *

A little while later, the pink and white rangers were sitting on a huge blanket, having their romantic picnic and lighthearted conversation. Tommy grinned at his girlfriend- who easily grinned back.

"You know something, Beautiful?" he asked, leaning back on his elbows and looking up into her doe eyes.

"What, Handsome?" she asked.

"You're the only person I know who can pull off the "potato salad on the corner of my mouth" look," he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I've got potato salad- great," Kim said. They'd been together a long time and she'd outgrown her "valley girl" stage for the most part, but, she still cared a great deal about her appearance. Like most females.

Tommy sat up again. "It's cool, though. I'll get rid of it for you." Then, he leaned in and simply kissed the corner of her mouth. "Potato salad never tasted better."

She laughed. "If you keep comments like that coming, my head'll swell so big, you guys'll be able to use me as a float in parades."

"I'd be at every last one of those parades with my video camera," he said teasingly.

"And if you sell any copies of the tapes, you'll be getting a Crane-style bruising, pretty boy," she said in mock warning.

His eyes widened in mock alarm. "You're mean. I'm telling," he said, sliding a few inches away from her. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Then, Tommy moved the picnic basket aside and she automatically slid closer to him. They lay side by side, back on their elbows. He looked her up and down. "Have I already said how fantastic you look?"

"Well, when you came over to pick me up, I thought I should've packed a drool cup when I saw the look on your face. So, yeah, you told me already," she said- causing him to laugh. "You look great, too, you know."

"Yeah," he said, feigning arrogance. "It's kinda hard for me not to look great. Man, Kim. How do you keep your hands off me?"

"Easy. I just pretend you're Zedd," she said innocently.

"That'd do it," he said, nodding. The couple laughed once again and Kim began looking around the gorgeous beach- which was nearly free of other beachgoers for some weird reason. She took a deep breath, then, looked up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful today. God, I love living here," she said, her tone now a little dreamy.

"Same here. But, as great as Cali is, I get a little jealous of the East Coasters sometimes during the winter and all," Tommy said.

"I hear ya. Must be great to have all that snow- especially at Christmas," she said. "When I was a kid, I'd visit my cousin in Philadelphia during winter break from school sometimes. Tommy, those were some of the greatest times of my life. Making snow angels, building snowmen, throwing snowballs."

"Did you guys ever do any sledding?" he asked.

"Only a few times," she replied. "It was awesome."

"Yeah. I hit the East Coast a few times myself when I was a kid. I _loved _getting on sleds," he said.

"You and I should go to New York or somewhere one day. Just the two of us. We can do it all. It'll be great acting like a couple big kids for awhile."

"I'm all for that. Especially the just the two of us part," he said, flashing that smile that never failed to melt her. She grinned, then, leaned in for a sweet, tingling kiss.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh, Tommy. I had a greater time than usual today, sweetie," Kim said several hours later.

"Me, too, Beautiful," he said, playing with a lock of her soft, brown hair.

Night had long since fallen and the sweet couple were sitting on the Campbells' front steps. After the picnic, they'd gone for a short drive, dinner and a movie had followed. Yeah, it sounded like a typical date. But, to Tommy and Kim, every moment spent together was special. Also, there'd been no tenga or monster attacks- at all!

"Today was just a _perfect_ Saturday," she said, shaking her head.

"Amen to that. I can't even remember the last time we had a battle-free Saturday," he said with a laugh. They were so rare.

"Neither can I. But, as awesome as today was, we know better than to get our hopes up high. Rita and Zedd's probably creating some gross monster named Anchovy Head or something right now," Kim said, rolling her eyes.

Tommy nodded and laughed once again. "Or Monkey Wrenchillator. Man. They really suck at naming those things, don't they?"

Kim laughed. "Tell me about it." Then, the couple fell silent and he took her hand in his. She squeezed tightly. They began staring up at the star-studded, velvety, dark sky. It really had been a perfect day. Too good to be true. Both weren't entirely sure they weren't dreaming.

After several minutes, Kim spoke up. "Well, I'd love this night to go on forever, but-"

"You should head in. I should get going, too," he said. Then, they stood, turned to each other and exchanged fond smiles. They never seemed to really tire of smiling at each other. "Do you wanna go out for breakfast tomorrow?"

"You took the words right outta my mouth, Falcon," she said with a light laugh. "IHOP?"

"Works for me," he said.

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good night, Handsome," she said.

"Night, Beautiful," he said before sharing a loving kiss with her. Kim ran her fingers through his hair, exchanged one last smile with him, then, turned and headed for the front door. "Kim?" She looked back at him. "I love you."

The three words caused the usual sensations in both and she smiled sweetly. "I love you, too, Tommy." After sharing a brief gaze with him, she resumed heading for the door and he headed for his car.

After watching his car pull off from inside of the house, Kim closed and locked the door. She turned and headed for the stairs. The brunette couldn't stop thinking of how perfect and incredible the day had been. Another thing, she was so looking forward to her dreams tonight.

* * *

**And there it is. If ya liked it, you're an angel. If ya didn't, don't be too cruel, all right? LOL. Cya and Merry Christmas to all.**


End file.
